1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a container data center.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing use of online applications, the need for computer data centers has increased rapidly. Data centers are centralized computing facilities that include many cabinets. During operation, server systems generate a great amount of heat in the data centers. A common method for dissipating the heat is to define a cooling room, which is cooled by an air-conditioning device. The cooling room cools the cabinets by air conditioners and fans. However, the cooling room cannot supply different cooling airflow according to the different needs of the cabinets.